


You Haven't Changed A Bit

by Tgaret990



Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [24]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: A separation like that is bound to leave a lot of pain and fear behind, AEW and nooj are giving me hope, And I believe in them this time, But Ibu still loves him and makes sure he knows he's not alone, But then it kind of turns to serious topics and that's where feels kick in, But they're mostly happy tears!, Crying, Fluff with a hint of angst, Kenny "prays" to Ibu as a joke, Kenny feels guilty about how he got the title, Kenny is an adorable goofball, Kisses, Kota is the best boyfriend, M/M, Morning Cuddles, References to Canon, THE FORBIDDEN DOOR IS WIDE F'ING OPEN FOLKS AND I AM BEYOND EXCITED, They love each other so much, waking up in bed together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Kenny and Kota share a loving moment as they wake up in each other's arms one Friday morning.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575118
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	You Haven't Changed A Bit

You Haven’t Changed A Bit

A/N: Hi, yes. If you’d like to see my insane excited fangirling about wrestling (or just say hi :D), I’m on Twitter @Tgaret990. XD Which was what absolutely put me back in my GL feels after this week. I just. There’s actual, tangible hope now. There’s HOPE. For companies to work together and form long lasting relationships that benefit everyone involved AND the fans. Also, Golden Lovers reunion. <3 Anyway, this is a scene that sort of played out in my head earlier while I was thinking about all that’s happened this week. Not my best work, but a quick little something for the weekend. :)

  
  


Kenny let out a soft mewl as Kota plopped a kiss in his hair, snuggling further back into his embrace. They were laying under a small mountain of blankets at Kenny’s house, just taking in the warmth and peace and love and feeling of  **_home_ ** . The wrestling world had  **exploded** after their tweets to each other and then the arrival of KENTA on Dynamite. Reports and speculations of what it all meant, and then the magic words of, “The Forbidden Door is wide open” had all but confirmed to everyone that AEW and NJPW were working together. It hadn’t felt real to Kenny then. Words had been exchanged, meetings held, but he didn’t have anything  _ tangible _ .

And now he was wrapped in Kota’s loving embrace on a Friday morning, heart bursting with too many emotions to name, eyes watering because  **_this is real_ ** and  **_Kota’s right here._ ** Kenny couldn’t help but let out a tiny sob, a little overwhelmed and indescribably happy. Kota made a sound of concern, but Kenny took his hand, grip gentle as he intertwined their fingers, and Kota relaxed.

“I’m okay. I just…” Kenny sniffled. “You’re here. You’re  **actually** here.” He let out a quiet laugh, turning around in Kota’s arms, hands slowly rising to cup his face. His thumb lightly caressed Kota’s smooth skin as their eyes met, and Kota looked just as wrecked as he did. “You’re so…  _ Beautiful _ .” Kota averted his eyes with a bashful grin, and Kenny laid a lingering kiss on his cheek. “You haven’t aged a day.”

“Tell that to my knees, my back, and my neck,” Kota told him with a raised eyebrow. They shared a laugh that echoed wonderfully through the room.

“You haven’t changed a bit.”

Kota looked like he hadn’t aged a day since they’d last seen each other in person. That bright, eccentric, happy spark in his eyes had only intensified. That fighting spirit and fiery inner strength. He was still as driven and focused and silly and kind and wonderful and perfect in every way that he couldn’t help but kiss him until he couldn’t breathe… Their lips moved in sync, like they’d never been apart, and Kenny lost his entire train of thought then.

Brain empty. Just Kota.

His warm skin, his firm and comforting embrace, the gentleness and longing and  _ want _ and everything Kenny knew he couldn’t live without in the kiss. The way his legs wrapped around Kenny’s waist to pull them closer together, his fingers slowly combing through his curls, his clever tongue making his brain short circuit even more than it already was.

**_Fuck._ **

Breathing. Breathing was also important. Right.

They broke apart just enough to gulp in a few huge breaths, faces flushed rosy red, lips just as much so. Kenny nuzzled his nose against Kota’s with a content hum, and Kota kissed the corner of his lips. He took in Kenny’s newly re-dyed hair, his tired, yet playful, sweet, shy gaze. His ferocity and determination. The way his soul was broken into a million pieces that he and those closest to him were slowly gluing back together.

“You haven’t either.” Kenny smiled sadly, looking away, but Kota wouldn’t have it, turning Kenny’s head right back. “I mean it. I know that you were afraid, in your match with Mox. That you thought you weren’t good enough, that you were taking too long to get where you wanted to be. That you weren’t who you used to be.” Kota smiled softly at him. “But I still see the best wrestler in the world behind all of the things you try to hide, behind the tough and ruthless disguise you try to put on in front of everyone.” He stole a quick kiss that had Kenny chasing his lips, and they spent a few minutes making out and exchanging sweet nothings before Kota finished his thoughts. “You’re still the man I love. You’re still a fighting champion. You’ve lost your way… But we’ll be there when you need us to help you find it, just like last time.”

“I…” Kenny searched Kota’s eyes for any sign of disgust, disappointment, anger, sadness, regret… But all he saw was love, understanding, concern, honesty. “I don’t deserve you. God, I don’t deserve you.” He laughed as a silly thought occurred to him. “Speaking of, should I be making you offerings, or, or heaping praise upon your name?”

“Please don’t!” Kota chuckled as Kenny dramatically bowed his head onto his chest with his eyes closed.

“Oh mighty and gracious Ibu-tan, I pray to thee that we spend the rest of eternity by each other’s sides: through thick and thin, Hell on Earth, the best and the worst times. May this company partnership bring us many opportunities to shine together and apart. May it bring us much success and many good times and new good memories. And may the days and nights we share be many: full of love, comfort, hope, and happiness.” Kenny laid a light and lingering kiss on Kota’s chest, slowly raising his head and meeting Kota’s eyes before whispering, “Amen.”

His tone of voice had started off playful, joking. But it had transitioned into something much more serious by the time he was done. Kota was lost for words, staring at Kenny with a mix of wonder, curiosity, and unbridled love.

“Kenny-tan…”

“I meant what I said. I don’t want to lose you again. And now that AEW and New Japan are working together, we won’t have to be apart all the time. I… I don’t think I could survive another separation like last time,” Kenny admitted, voice on the verge of breaking. “So I want to make sure every single moment counts, and that you know that I love you more than anything. And I’ll do whatever it takes to find a way for us to never have to be away from each other like that ever again.”

_ “Kenny-tan,” _ Kota whispered warmly, cupping his face. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise that I will  **always** be here for you, no matter what. Nothing in the world is going to change that, not this time or any other time after.” Kenny laughed in embarrassment at the tear that slid down his cheek, Kota kissing it away without missing a beat. “But never pray to me like that again, okay?” Kenny chuckled.

“No praying. Got it. Can I still worship you though? I was already kind of doing that way before the “become God” thing started anyway.” Kota shook his head fondly.

“Only if I can worship you back.”

Kenny loved so deeply, so purely and strongly. He was sensitive and empathetic and one of the most kindhearted people Kota knew. Always had been and still was. His other half. His soulmate. His whole world.

“I think I can handle that,” Kenny replied with the most adorable expression Kota had ever seen from him. Kota let out a quiet gasp, unable to help leaning in for a deeper, sweeter kiss that had him shedding tears of his own.

“You haven’t changed a bit. And I’m so glad.”

Of course they were both a little older and maybe a little wiser, but their core and the many wonderful things that made them who they were remained the same. And they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
